Miner
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These sneaky shovelers burrow underground, pass beneath walls and pop up right next to their targets. While underground, Miners cannot be damaged and will not trigger traps, but still gain bonuses from Spells." ---- ---- *'Summary' *The Miner is a blue shirted man with a brown backpack. He wears greyish-silver hardhat with a lighted, melting candle on it. The Miner yeilds a shovel ready to demolish dirt! (or the enemy's structures) **The Miner is the twelfth and current last troop unlocked in the Barracks. **Miners have no preferred target when attacking; they will simply attack the closest building to them. However, once they become aware of enemy Clan Castle troops, Heroes or Skeleton Trap skeletons (either by being attacked themselves or being near another friendly troop under attack), they will leave their previously targeted building and engage the enemy troops instead. Once all of the nearby enemy troops are defeated, they will proceed to attack the nearest building from their current location. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Miner is similar to the Hog Rider before it would attack defenses; a troop that can bypass walls that attacks anything. However, the Miner is even better as it is invincible when underground. **Miner's can be used to sort of trigger traps and lure out Clan Castle troops. They can also be used as a small distraction. ***E.g, You're doing a GoWiPe (Golems, Wizards and P.E.K.K.A's), but the Inferno Towers and Clan Castle troops are going to take out your Golems in seconds once in range! You can quickly place a miner or so to pop up and distract the Defenses. **The Miner cannot be placed anywhere on the map like the Clash Royale counterpart. It must be placed outside the red area like any other unit. *'Defensive Strategy' **This troop is excellent. Since it goes underground, While your troops are in the battle, the Miner will come out of nowhere, getting some hits while they are hitting the other defending troops. So excellent that it can be really difficult to take one down, as it can only be damaged while above ground. Using multiple troops to take one out can make the Miner a quick memory as long as it doesn't take out all your units. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1 and 2, the Miner's shovel is made of silver-colored metal. **At level 3 and 4, the Miner's shovel's color changes from silver to gold. ---- *'Trivia' **The Miner was added in the May 24th update. **The Miner is one of the few ground troops that is able to bypass walls without a Jump Spell, the others being Hog Rider and Grand Warden (if set to ground mode). ** **The Miner, along with the Baby Dragon, is one of the two troops to be directly transferred from Supercell's other game, Clash Royale. ***The Skeleton Spell and the Clone Spell are also from Clash Royale. ****The Clone Spell is the Mirror, whereas the Skeleton Spell is the Skeleton Army. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page.